Some wearable computing devices, such as a head-mounted display (HMD), provide users with an immersive experience. For example, some HMDs are configured with a display positioned over a user's eyes. This configuration in conjunction with specialized software that dynamically changes a user's view depending on their head movement creates the ability for applications to provide a virtual reality experience or an augmented reality experience. Such devices enhance the overall user experience, which ultimately improves a device's entertainment and productivity capabilities.
Although such wearable computing devices are configured to provide a virtual reality experience or an augmented reality experience, a device that covers a user's eyes, even partially, may inhibit the user's ability to interact with other people, objects and devices. For example, if a user is wearing an HMD, it may be difficult for users to see a person approaching them. Often times, a user is required to remove the HMD to interact with another person. Such issues, and others, with current technologies may lead to socially awkward situations, cause a less than desirable user experience, or cause a device to become unusable.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.